


TeruShou - Mine

by AshleyMuses



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Original Nameless Character - Freeform, PDA, Possessive Terushima, Public Display of Affection, Rated for Harassment and Slight Language, They're College Seniors, They're In Love Your Honor, not underage drinking, slight harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyMuses/pseuds/AshleyMuses
Summary: In which Daishou gets hit on in a gay bar and Terushima is not having it.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Terushima Yuuji
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	TeruShou - Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is another short one because it’s not very descriptive. It’s very short. I promise I should have some longer stories out soon!

“I’ll get us drinks, okay?” Terushima kissed Daishou on the forehead before standing up and walking towards the bartender.  
“Okay, Yuuji…” Daishou replied smiling, “Get me something light. I don’t wanna get drunk. I need to drive.”  
“Alright, Sugu-chan. I’ll be back.”  
2 minutes after Terushima left, a man approached Daishou at the bar. He had probably noticed that the brunette was alone and assumed that he wanted to be picked up.  
“Can I help you?” Daishou looked up, confused.  
“Are you alone?”  
“No. I have company. I’m sorry. Go find someone else.”  
“Oh, really? From what I see, you don’t have anyone around you,” The man looked around them.  
“Then why did you ask me if I was alone if you were just gonna assume that I’m alone?” Daishou squinted his eyes.  
“Do you want a drink?”  
“I believe I asked you a question.”  
“Just take the drink,” He sounded irritated.  
“I can pay for my own drinks,” Daishou moved his seat away from the man. At this point, he was becoming sort of uncomfortable. The man was borderline harassing him.  
“Oh, what’s going on over here?” Daishou heard a familiar voice.  
“Oh, Yuuji...you’re back,” Daishou replied softly.  
“Who’s this guy?” Terushima pointed at the man that had been harassing Daishou.  
“He was flirting with me but he hasn’t done anything to me, Yuuji.”  
“Oh, I see, Sugu-chan. He’s mine, okay?” Terushima looked at the man and wrapped his strong, toned arms around Daishou from behind, “Don’t flirt with him.”  
“The slut was flirting with me, dude. I didn’t do anything.”  
“Ah, is that true? Then how come I saw you inching towards him when he was clearly uncomfortable, hm?” Terushima sat down next to Daishou.  
“I wasn’t doing anything…”  
“Stop, lying...let’s stop talking to him, okay Sugu-chan?” Terushima pulled Daishou a little bit closer.  
“Okay, Teru...sorry…”  
“No problem! It wasn’t your fault!”  
Yes, reader-chan, trust in a relationship is essential for a healthy relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to read all of my Haikyuu oneshots, please click on this google doc link: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1E1rs2euwvDb2lR4WfCKRpLjJ7Lz0aTO35N6DaL7GNL8/edit?usp=sharing


End file.
